


Let Me Take Care of You

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka comes home with an injury after a 'grocery shopping' trip goes wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care of You

Touka groaned as she stumbled into her apartment, clutching the bleeding wound on her abdomen. She had been out ‘grocery shopping’ with Yomo when a couple of ghouls from the eleventh ward decided to try to cannibalize them. Fortunately enough, Yomo had heard them coming just in time for Touka to narrowly avoid being sliced in half. She managed to get into the living room and flop onto the floor beside the sofa, leaning back against it and cringing from the pain.

“Touka?” Yoriko’s voice called from the bedroom, Touka could hear her footsteps as she padded into the living room. “Are you back?”

“I’m right here.” Touka sighed, applying more pressure to her wound in the hopes of stemming the blood flow a little, it didn’t accomplish anything other than causing a pained gasp to escape her lips.

Yoriko’s footsteps quickened and in less than four seconds, she was standing in the living room, staring at her girlfriend. Touka looked up at Yoriko, idly noting that she was wearing one of her t-shirts. There was a shocked gasp, followed by Yoriko kneeling in front of Touka, her hands ghosting over the large wound on her abdomen.

“W-what happened?” Yoriko asked, her tone wavering. “You said that you were going grocery shopping with Mr. Yomo… You’ve gone grocery shopping before… Are you-? You’re going to be alright? Right?”

Touka let out a pained laugh. “I’ll be alright.” She wheezed. “I just need to eat something and bandage this, then I’ll be fine.”

Yoriko nodded, still looking worried as she stood up and hurried down the hallway. Touka watched her leave, a confused frown forming. There was some clanging from the hall and Touka struggled to see what was going on without moving from her position too much. It hurt to move, her hand was slick with blood and was now slipping off the wound, smearing it all over her white shirt. There was absolutely no way that the blood would come out now.

She cracked a grin and chuckled at that. She was bleeding out on her living room floor and all she could think about was her laundry. Touka glanced down at the hand that wasn’t gripping her abdomen and frowned, she hadn’t realized the blood that was flowing from some part of her arm, pooling on the floor between her fingers. She gingerly removed her hand from her stomach and started to feel around on her arm, wincing when her fingers found a large gash on her shoulder.

“Okay, take your shirt off.” Yoriko ordered when she reentered the room, her arms filled with bandages and medical supplies.

Touka frowned but did as she was told, shakily unbuttoning the shirt and peeling it off of her body. She had a problem getting her arm out of one of the sleeves because of the cut in her shoulder, so Yoriko helped her and balled up the shirt, tossing it out of the way before she started to wipe the blood off of Touka’s stomach. It hurt, oh god it hurt so much, and Touka couldn’t hold back her tears every time Yoriko’s cloth got too close to her wound.

“There.” She murmured, putting the cloth into the bowl she’d brought and pulling out some gauze and bandages. “I need you to hold still for this part, alright?”

“Alright.”

Yoriko nodded once before placing the gauze on the wound and securing it in place with the bandages. It took almost five minutes for it to be properly bandaged, all the while Touka sat perfectly still, trying not to yell out or cry. When she was finished, Yoriko placed a kiss on Touka’s forehead, moving to her shoulder and repeating the process.

“There.” Yoriko sighed, tossing the rest of the bandages and the gauze in the bag it came in and standing up. “Stay there.” She ordered, her sharp tone surprising Touka slightly.

“Okay.” Touka replied calmly, leaning back against the sofa and grimacing when she noticed the blood all over her floor. There was so much of it.

Yoriko returned half a minute later with some of Touka’s clothes in her hands and a couple of the rattier towels from the linen closet. She helped Touka put on her pajama top, before using the towel to wipe up the blood on the floor while Touka changed into her sleep shorts. When Touka was finished changing, she took one of the towels and started to help Yoriko with the blood.

“I can’t believe you got hurt.” Yoriko mumbled, frowning at the blood soaked towels as she tossed them in the trashcan.

“It happens to everyone.” Touka sighed, glancing down at the dried blood on her hands and arms with a grimace. “I need a rag for this.”

“Okay.” Yoriko nodded, grabbing a rag from one of the kitchen drawers and running it under warm water before bringing it to her girlfriend. “Here.”

“Thank you.” Touka mumbled, reaching out to take the rag, only to frown when Yoriko knelt down and started to clean the blood from her hands and arms. “Yoriko, you don’t have to…”

“I want to.” Yoriko replied firmly as she wiped some of the blood from Touka’s face. “Let me take care of you.”

“Alright.” Touka rolled her eyes and allowed Yoriko to clean off the blood from her neck and collar as well.

“You look much better.” Yoriko sighed, kissing Touka lightly on the lips and frowning at the bandage on her shoulder. “What happened?”

“Some thugs from the eleventh ward wanted to cannibalize us.” Touka replied calmly, shakily standing up and stretching a little before offering a hand to Yoriko, who rolled her eyes and stood on her own.

“You’re really silly, Touka.” Yoriko murmured, leaning in and kissing Touka on the cheek. “Do you have anything to eat in your fridge?”

“No, if it doesn’t get better tonight, I’ll go down to Anteiku and get something to eat tomorrow.” Touka sighed, allowing Yoriko to support some of her weight as they walked to the bedroom. “I don’t want to over eat.”

“Good plan.” Yoriko giggled, helping Touka get in bed. “Don’t die in your sleep, please.” She whispered, only half joking. “I’d really hate to wake up next to a dead body.”

“I promise I won’t.” Touka smiled, she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from telling Yoriko that she’d had worse.

“I’m holding you to it.” Yoriko replied, a small grin forming before she flicked off the lights. “I’ll be back in a second. I have to turn the lights off and lock the door.”

“I’ll be here.” Touka said, her smile widening when she heard Yoriko laugh.

The moment Yoriko closed the door, Touka suddenly felt all the events of the day took its toll. Fatigue washed over her like a wave and her eyes and limbs felt heavy, Touka closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax and her body to go limp. Yoriko entered the room just as sleep started to take hold of her, Touka instantly felt more at ease when she felt Yoriko’s warm body press up against hers.

“I love you, Touka.” Yoriko whispered, kissing the back of Touka’s neck.

“I love you too, Yoriko.”


End file.
